stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Peshent
Peshent is 17th hidden Cybody of the island. It's a Warrior-type Cybody piloted by Benio Shinada known in the Glittering Crux Brigade as Scarlet Kiss. Appearance Peshent's appearance is slender and red as well as slightly reminiscent to that of a samurai with large rounded shoulder guards, V-shaped protrusions on it's arms and legs, a V-shaped chest piece and a helmet-shaped head with a crescent-shaped crest with one side longer than the other. When powered by Sugata its form changed dramatically as it's light-red colour became blue, it's hips and shoulder guards grew bigger, the V chest piece opened transversely to reveal a grid and it's head became even more shaped like a samurai helmet with a bigger, more horn-shaped crest and another grid appearing in it's face. Part in the story ''Always Like a Shooting Star'' Peshent is apprivoised by Scarlet Kiss to fight against Tauburn. As part of her plan she took Sugata (to whom she had applied her first phase) into her Cyboby to use his powers as Samekh's Driver to increase her Cybody's own. At first this works as Peshent's receives a power boost that drastically changes its appearence. However when provoked by Takuto, Sugata breaks free from Scarlet Kiss first phase and takes control of her Cybody. Peshent engages Tauburn in combat, pummeling the latter with a series of brutal punches and kicks completely overwhelming Takuto. However as the fight progresses Tauburn starts to regain ground and fight back a little. As both move for a finishing blow Peshent begins to overload due to Samekh's immense powers. Both Cybodies clash fists causing a colossal explosion and in the end Peshent's body cracks and crumbles into dust. ''The Red Sword in Love'' Peshent appears for the second time to face Tauburn, being the first Cybody to be subjected to the regeneration process. This time it fights in a completely different way, drawing a Star Sword named Rubis and performing a series of feints around Tauburn. When Scarlet Kiss goes for the finish strike however Takuto manages to predict her final move having suffered this strategy during a training match and perform a counter blow slashing Peshent's head with Saphir and destroying it for the second time. Our Apprivoiser Peshent made it's third appearance when Samekh under Reiji's control revived the destroyed cybody along with other cybodies destroyed by Tauburn. They overpowered Tauburn but Benio regained her cybody mark and recovered her Peshent to defeat the remaining cybodies under Samekh's control. Peshent cut off the revived Gimelock's legs and later impaled its head destroying Gimelock to save Takuto. However, it was heavily damaged along with the revived cybodies recovered by their original pilots by Samekh's King's Pillar. Skills and Abilities As a "Warrior" Cybody Peshent is proficient in combat and possess considerable destructive power. It's fighting style is based on kendo ''similar to Tzadikt. However Peshent's speed and sword skills appear superior to those of Tzadikt. Samekh-powered form During it's first fight against Tauburn, Benio took Sugata into Peshent using his powers as Samekh's Driver to increase Peshent's own. As a result it's appearance changed drastically and it gained a boost in speed and strength capable of overwhelming Tauburn as well as the ability to fire blue energy in the shape of spheres and waves. However a side-effect of this was that Peshent was unable to handle the stress of containing Samekh's powers costing the fight with Tauburn. First Phase '''Mind-Controlling Kiss:' Peshent first phase is activated by a kiss allowing Benio to control any man she wants. However this mind control doesn't appear to be complete as Sugata was able to easily break free from it. Attacks and Weapons ''' Star Sword Ruby: '''Peshent utilizes the Star Sword Rubis in battle. '''Feint Attacks: '''Peshent's fighting style is based around performing a sequence of feint attacks and misdirection in order to catch the opponent off-guard and then deal a finishing blow to the back. PUNCH Star Driver - 13 HD-15-51-52-.JPG PUNCH Star Driver - 13 HD-15-45-35-.JPG Peshent moving quickly .jpg PUNCH Star Driver - 13 HD-15-44-42-.JPG Category:Cybodies